Who's that in the Shadows?
by tigerfreako1
Summary: Rogue, who is new at Bayville, happens to have a few dealings with Remy LeBeau. As the days go by and they become closer, Rogue discovers strange things about him... What will this be? ROMY! Plz R
1. Ah'm new here

**Heya peoples! This is another fanfiction I'm writing (obviously) but it's a bit different from my last one (obvious again!) But it's when Remy and Rogue have meet for the first time and Remy has brown eyes instead of his demon eyes. He also doesn't have his empathy power, only his kinetic energy power. Hope you enjoy it as much as the last one (if you even enjoyed the last one!)**

**PS. I wish I owned the X-men, but I don't, so don't sue me for changing it around, or flame me (MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!)**

**PSS. Thank you to 'gamro' (a friend of mine) who helped me start and inspired me in my story applause from the invisible audience**

Remy LeBeau walked down the same old chipped and wet concrete path toward Bayville high. It was an ordinary Monday morning, a very tiring Monday morning. Remy couldn't seem to keep his head up as he walked the same path he did every other day. As he crossed the road toward the school grounds, he spotted someone he'd never seen before. He had seen every-single student in the school but he still couldn't recognise this girl. She had pale skin, shoulder length auburn hair with two white bangs, purple eye shadow and lipstick. She wore a black singlet with a long sleeved green see-through top held up with a black and silver studded neck band. She also wore elbow high black gloves, a knee length black leather skirt with green leggings and black and green combat boots. She sat on a bench, bag beside her, by herself as people walked past not noticing her. She must have been new, as no-one seemed to be greeting her in any way. Thinking she may be lonely and him wanting to set a good first impression, he walked over to her.

"Bonjour, names Remy LeBeau, y' new 'ere chere?" The girl looked over at Remy, an eyebrow raised and looking him up and down.

"Hey, ah'm Rogue and yeah ah'm new here, why ya wanna know?"

"Well," Remy sat down next to Rogue and she slid over a bit, "Remy though' he could show y' 'round our wonderful educatin' school." He gestured towards the school distractedly.

"A…huh?" Rogue's eyebrow was still raised. "Well, ah'm waitin' fa some people."

"Oh friends already huh? Must b' popular. Remy didn' makes friend's dat fast." Remy shook his head as he said the last few words.

"Well not really. Ah met 'em a few days ago and they just happened ta go ta this school." There was a weird kind of pause Remy had never been situated in before. He opened his mouth to say something when Rogue asked him, "Why do ya speak little bits of French, and in third person?" Remy was a little shocked at the unusual question. But he quickly disguised it with his cocky Cajun grin.

"Moi? Remy don' know, he jus' likes it dat way he supposes." Rogue let out a slight snort and went to look at the passing crowd again. "So, who're y' new friends chere?" Before Rogue could open her mouth to speak some called out her name.

"Rogue! There you are we were, like totally, looking for you everywhere!" Both Rogue and Remy looked around in the direction of the voice to see three of the X-men girls. Kitty, Amara and Jean came up to the bench Rogue and Remy sat at, arms linked as they all walked.

"Hey Rogue," Jean said cheerily, giving her a little wave. Rogue waved unenthusiastically back but didn't say anything in return, both eyebrows raised. Amara glared at Remy.

"And what do you want?"

"Oh come on, y' still not upset 'bout dat thin' last week 're y'?" Remy said playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Well maybe I AM," Amara spat in Remy's face. Kitty flit her eyes from Rogue to Amara then but to Rogue again. Rogue seemed to get the message.

"Well…are we gonna go now?" Rogue suggested.

"Like totally, good idea Rogue." Kitty quickly linked Rogue's arm in hers and dragged her away before Rogue was even ready. She got dragged away, Amara in front of the rest once they started to move. Rogue looked back at Remy as they turned the corner. Remy had been looking at her the whole time as she got dragged away. He had only just then had a good look at her eyes, as her dark eye shadow and hair were hiding them before. They were bright emerald eyes. Remy seemed to get lost in them, even from that further distance. He was snapped out his gaze from a familiar screeching of car wheels. Remy looked around to see a black car painted with flames take its usual spot in the students car-park. The car-door flew open and John (A/K. Pyro) stepped out, his sunnies flashed in the sun light. He spotted Remy and strode over, waving and wearing an imitation of Remy's sly grin at occasional girls, which gave him a disgusted look back but he didn't seem to notice. When he finally reached Remy, he slapped him on the shoulder.

"How oyre ya doin' mate?" John asked Remy enthusiastically.

"Remy's fine thanks John," Remy said distractedly, staring back at the place Rogue had disappeared. There was a pause in which John starred at the back of Remy's head. 'He doesn't usually do that,' John thought to himself. John walked in front of Remy and waved his arms in front of Remy. Remy shook his head and stood up.

"Oy, that's be'a!"

"What is?" Remy asked.

"Ya were all starin' a' the wall ov'r there," John told him, pointing to the wall.

"Oh, well Remy met dis new girl…"

"A new Sheila? GREA'! What's 'er name?" John cut in before Remy could complete his sentence.

"Err, Rogue," Remy raised an eyebrow. "She hangs out wid da X-men girls John."

"So? Who cares? They 're the best ones oy think." Remy shook his head, turning away so John didn't see. He then noticed a bag still on the bench, Rogue must have left it there when she left with the X-men girls.

"Err, John, Remy's gotta go f' a sec, see you in maths." And with that, Remy grabbed Rogue's bag off the bench and strode off in the direction she had disappeared. John looked confusedly at Remy's retreating back, slowly disappearing into the crowd. He stood there for a while, then he felt a hand his shoulder. John looked over to see Piotr standing next to him.

"Hello comrade!" John slapped his fore-head.

"Oh come on not this again!"

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Amara had dragged the other X-men girls so far away she accidentally went past all their lockers, not including Rogue as she didn't have one.

"Amara, like, stop already. We're, like totally, way away from Remy now!" Kitty moaned, trying to stop them all by digging her heals into the ground. Amara only stopped because Kitty had moaned for over fifteen minutes. Rogue's arm was sore when she unhooked it. They walked back to their lockers and started emptying their bags. Jean locked over at Rogue who was just standing their uncomfortably.

"What's up Rogue?" Jean asked Rogue. Rogue whipped her head toward Jean.

"Err, well ah don't have a lockah yet…"

"Oh, like, no problem," Kitty said, standing aside from her locker and zipping up her bag. "You can, like totally, use mine Rogue until you get your own."

"Err, thanks Kitty. Only thing is when ya dragged meh away, ah accidentally left my bag on the bench." The others gaped at her.

"You better get your bag Rogue. There are loads of people who steal stuff out of people's bags here," Jean said worriedly.

"Yeah ok ah will now, see ya guys soon," Rogue said to the others. However she couldn't walk one step because as soon as she turned around, she bumped into someone. She stumbled back, nearly bumping into the other girls, but the person she bumped into grabbed her hand to stop her falling. When she was back on her balanced feet, she looked up and said, "Oh sorry, ah didn't-"She stopped as she saw who it was. Remy was standing in front of her, a sly grin on his face.

"'ello Chere."

"Piss off Remy," Amara spat, stepping forward and getting right in his face.

"Wow! What's y' problem. Remy only came so 'e can give dis Chere-"He gestured to Rogue "- 'er bag back." Rogue looked down to Remy's hand to see her bag.

"Amara, its ok," Rogue said to Amara, "Jus' let meh handle it." Amara went back reluctantly, still shooting a glare at Remy every now and then. Remy looked confused.

'What does she mean by dat?' He thought, as she got closer to talk to him. As she did he put on his cocky Cajun grin again.

"What has she got against ya?" Rogue asked him.

"Don' know Chere."

"Can ya stop callin' meh that?"

"It's what Remy calls every girl Chere."

"Oh fine, thanks for gettin' my bag."

"Y' welcome Chere," Remy said, and handed Rogue's bag to her. She took it and was about to walk away when he said, "Jus' make sure y' don' turn out like 'er." He pointed to Amara and Rogue laughed. Amara blew her top at that point.

"You BASTARD!" Amara screamed and ran at him, bag ready to get him. He sprint down the hall before she could get a blow at him. She was going to run after him but the bell went. She stopped in her tracks and held a fist out, waving in the direction of Remy disappearing from view.

"Come on Amara, we got to, like, get to care-group now!" Kitty shouted. Amara started walking with Kitty down the corridor, Rogue following them.

"Do you know where your, like, care-group is Rogue?"

"No ah don't."

"Well, you should go see, like, the principal and sort that out."

"Err, ok. See ya guys later maybe."

"Ok Rogue, see you." Kitty and Amara waved to Rogue as she turned the corner. She couldn't seem to get Remy out from her mind as she knocked on the door of the principal's office.

'Well, until next tahme' She thought as she opened the door of the principal's office and entered.

**THERE! MY FIRST CHAPTER! Streamers, confetti and party poppers go off everywhere**

**I hope you liked it. And if you didn't, I guaranty you it will get better!**

**Please Review! I need more ever since 'gamro' started getting loads for her new fanfiction! Also cause I want reviews! I'll try and write more soon!**


	2. A beaten surprise

**HEY AGAIN! Thank you to all the reviewers and reviews I've got so far (YAY, I HAVE REVIEWS!) I hope you liked my last chapter and that you like this one! I'm a very open person and like sharing my ideas, only if it's a story I really shouldn't spoil it (OH IT'S SO GOOD!)**

**PS. I don't own X-men Evolution, I have just been watching episodes too!**

Remy walked down the moon lit street. It was about nine o'clock, when he finished work. Hands in the pockets of his trench coat he stared up to the sky, and the moon. He had been distracted all day by one thing, Rogue. He couldn't seem to keep her out of his mind, which was unusual for him. He could usually flirt with a cute girl and forget her an hour or two later, but Rogue. She seemed different. Was it because she was a mutant? Remy smiled slyly and shook his head.

'Nah, dat can' b' all," Remy thought in his head, walking a path he knew without paying attention to what he was doing. 'It must b' more den dat.' He bumped into someone without knowing they were there. He looked at them after balancing himself. It was Julian, and the 'Rippers' gang.

"Well well well, look what we 'ave 'ere boys. Remy Lebeau," Julian said as the rest of the gang made a semi-circle around Remy. Remy wasn't at all in the mood to fight Julian as he usually was. It had just been his whole day.

"Julian, what a surprise it is t' see y' here."

"Not it is t' see y' in dis state," Julian said, a look of sly confusion on his face. "I though' y' said de last few times that 'y're always on y'r guard'." Julian said the last few words right into Remy's face. Remy didn't smirk, or grin slyly or anything this time. This time, he frowned. This frown set Julian in the mood he wanted. "Well, why 're we all jus' standin' 'round?" The whole gang started punching the palms of there hands or cacked their knuckles menacingly. A few stepped forward, but stopped when Remy fanned some playing cards in both hands and charged them up. The frown was still on his face, and he said nothing. The gang didn't hesitate as they were used to Remy's power, the amount of times they'd seen him do it. "Get 'im boys," Julian said in an evil whisper. They all attacked at once and Remy threw the cards he had fanned out and got more out.

'Dere 're too many of dem,' Remy thought as he threw more and more cards. 'Remy's gonna run low on cards soon.' They were closing in on him, he was stepping back every step they stepped forwards. Remy only managed to get half the gang down when he felt the cold alley wall behind him. 'Oh merde…' Remy thought as he searched all of the pockets of his jeans and trench coat, 'Remy's outta cards!' Julian grinned widely to see Remy there, hopeless and powerless.

"Well, look a' dat. Mutant boy jus' ran ou' of ammo." The rest of the Rippers grinned widely as well. Remy knew there was only one way out. He propelled himself from the wall and ran. The gang made lashes at him but they all missed. Only until one stepped in Remy's tracks and made a punch right on his face. He stumbled backwards, hands on his face in pain. Someone then kicked him in the back and he fell over, hitting the ground face first. Remy heard footsteps, and then violent kicks at his limp body. Remy screwed up his face and forced his leg around, knocking the Rippers off their feet. He got up and a few of the members went for him again, but he was ready. He blocked and ducked under their punches, and then punched them all with charged up fists. It seemed to go on for an age. Remy getting the gang while the gang got him. Then finally, there were only five of the members left, including Julian. These were Julian's best, Remy knew from experience that they were. They stepped forwards all at once and went for Remy. He ducked swived and jumped out of the way of the terrifying blows. Remy knew he couldn't keep this up forever. It finally happened, as he ducked one of the member's punches a piercing pain split his back and he dropped to the ground silently. He tasted blood in his own mouth, as it slowly dribbled out from both his mouth and back. He saw Julian's shadow coming up to him and he attempted to look up but he couldn't. "Well won' y' look at dis boys? Mutant boy can't even pick up 'is own 'ead anymore." The rest of the gang laughed as Julian knelt down beside Remy. "And I though' y' were bette' dan dat," he whispered. Staring into Remy's pain stricken brown eyes, he wrenched the blade from Remy's back and Remy made a grunt of pain, eyes clenched shut. And still staring into his eyes, Julian plunged the blade back in Remy's back. Remy yelled in pain and tried to get at Julian but didn't have the strength.

"What the hell's going on down there?" Yelled a voice from above. Julian looked up to the source to see an open door lit up by light. Obviously someone had figured out something was going on.

"Until next time LeBeau," Julian whispered into Remy's ear. He wrenched out the knife again and ran out from the alley, the rest of the gang following. They left Remy there moaning into the dirt, and bleeding.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Rogue threw bag over her shoulder, very annoyed, and walked from her desk after the bell went. She was almost at the door when her English teacher called out.

"Rogue, you had a little bad luck, Mr. LeBeau doesn't show up for school that often." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, ah figured." Rogue and Remy had been picked as partners to write a poem together. Unfortunately for her, he hadn't turned up that day. So now she was very pissed off.

"Why don't I place you individually, so you don't lose marks?"

"Ya would do that?"

"I have had Mr. LeBeau in my class for a long time, well, I just want to help your future."

"That would be nahce, thank you." The teacher winked at Rogue.

"No problem." Rogue walked out with a smile on her face, her head bowed.

"Hey Rogue why are you, like, going that way?" Kitty called out to Rogue. Rogue looked over to see Kitty, Amara and Jean waving her over.

"Aren't you coming Rogue?" Amara asked her, a disappointed look on her face.

"Nah sorry, ah'm meetin' Kurt. He's gonna tell meh more 'bout the Institute or somethin'," Rogue told them.

"Oh ok. Well we'll see you later," Amara said.

"Yeah, see ya all later," Rogue called back, waving. The others waved as well as they started down the hall. Rogue turned back to find Kurt standing there. She gasped in surprise and dropped the books she was holding on Kurt's foot.

"Oh god! Vhat did you do zhat for Rogue?" Kurt said turning back to Rogue, hopping on one foot in attempt to nurture his now becoming bruised one.

"Oh, sorry Kurt, ya scared meh."

"I can surprise people even if I'm not porting," Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Ok, whatever. Are we goin' or not Kurt?"

"Oh yeah," Kurt said, looking up in realization. Rogue rolled her eyes as they walked away.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Rogue walked down the dull street, only half listening to Kurt babble on about the institute.

"Do you know zhat we're related?"

"Oh, err, nah ah didn't," Rogue said distractedly, head bowed as she spoke. Kurt didn't seem to notice that she was hardly listening.

'Why did ah even lahke that jerk when ah first met 'im?' Rogue thought infuriately.

'Well, maybe it was because he seemed so nahce and chahrmin' ta start with," replied the little voice in her head slyly.

'But why? He's just another one of those pathetic flirty waggers.' There was a pause other than Kurt's continuos babble of nothing in particular. Then she thought, 'Where would he go anyway?' Just as her and Kurt passed an old and very boring looking apartment building, she heard a groan from the shadows. Rogue stopped abruptly in her tracks and looked frightfully down the strangely dark alley where she heard the groan. Kurt kept walking and talking, obviously he hadn't heard anything or noticed Rogue wasn't listening nor following him. He stopped suddenly, stopped talking, and looked around either side of himself. He then looked back to she Rogue squinting into the alley.

"Rogue vhat are you-"

"Shut up Kurt," Rogue hissed without even turning around to look at him, instead putting out her arm in gestured silence. She then slowly, very slowly, used her other hand to take off her bag onto the ground and took one step into the alley.

"Vhat are you doing Rogue?" Kurt asked, now being able to complete his sentence.

"Ah heard a groan or somethin' from in here."

"Oh no Rogue it could be a trap."

"Nah Kurt, ah don' think so." Rogue took another step into the alley. "Hello? Anyone in here?" The silence seemed to be deafening on her ears. After a few seconds, she could hear quick ragged breathing in the darkest shadows. She walked slowly, arms out-stretched so she didn't run into anything. The further she walked into the shadows, the louder the breathing seemed to become. She stopped in the darkness once more and called out, "Hello? Who's there?" She heard something drag across the ground very slowly, toward her. There was complete silence and Rogue just stood there, petrified. Then suddenly something took a firm grip on her ankle. She yelled, tripped over, then started trying to crawl away and release the grip on her ankle. After she had crawled out of the shadows, she looked over. A male muscular figure of about 18 with short auburn appeared. Only thing was, he didn't look very well. Rogue turned the figure around slowly then gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth, to see who it was. It was Remy. She stared at him, as he groaned again and abruptly coughed up blood. "What the hell…" Rogue said. "What's wrong with 'im?" She turned him over again to see two wounds right next to each other.

'Well, no wonder he wasn't at school today,' Rogue's little voice said.

"Oh shit!"

"Vhat iz it Rogue?" Kurt leant down next to her.

"Remy's b'n stabbed."

"Who's Remy?" Rogue didn't answer, looking around nervously with one of her hands in her mouth. Then she finally seemed to make a decision.

"Kurt, ah need ya ta port Remy and meh ta the institute."

"But Rogue-"

"Just do it Kurt." She stared into Kurt's eyes pleadingly, and then he sighed.

"Ok." Rogue wrapped Remy's arms over hers and Kurt's shoulders, and with a bmph, they were gone.


	3. Unexpected greatings

**HEY EVERYONE! SCHOOLS FINISHED (well, over where I am it is!) So I have LOADS of free time to write! Hope you all like my next chapter!**

**PS. I don't own X-men Evolution, so don't sue me!**

Kurt, Rogue and Remy suddenly appeared in front of the doors of the institute.

"Like, what the hell?" Rogue span around as fast as she could while holding Remy on one of her shoulders. Kitty, Amara and Jean were walking hurriedly down the path from the gates to the front door of the institute.

"Can one of ya open the door please?" Rogue asked them as soon as they reached her.

As Jean went to the door, Amara spat out in disgust, "What the HELL is he doing here?"

"Ah found him, he's really hurt, ah need ta get him ta the professor ta help 'im."

"What's, like, wrong with him?" Kitty asked, looking puzzled.

"Who cares," Amara said bitterly.

"WHO CARES? Look at 'im!" Rogue yelled as she turned around so they could see his back. Kitty gasped in horror, clapping her hands over her mouth. Amara didn't look at all perturbed.

"So? What's so bad about that?" Amara said sarcastically.

"HELLO! He's been stabbed, what do ya think is bad?" Rogue yelled in Amara's face.

Amara looked puzzlingly into Rogue's eyes for a minute, and then she asked, "Do you like him?" Rogue drew back suddenly from the very unexpected question.

"No, wahy would ya ask that?" Rogue said, though she blushed slightly as she said it.

"You like him don't you Rogue?" Amara said again.

Before Rogue could reply, Jean cut in, "Well? Are you going or not?" Rogue went quickly, not wanting to face Amara any longer. Kurt followed her hurriedly.

"Rogue wait." Rogue looked around to see Kurt following her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'll port you to zhe professor's office."

"Oh, thanks Kurt."

"Vhat are brothers for?" Kurt smiled, grabbed onto Rogue and Remy, and then with a bmph they appeared in front of the professor's office. Rogue flung the door open instantly and stepped inside. The professor swirled around in his wheel chair and put his elbows on his desk.

"Yes Rogue, what is it?" Rogue stepped forward a bit more.

"Professor, ah need some help."

"I can see that," the professor said as he wheeled out from behind his desk. "What is wrong with him?"

"He's been stabbed in the back, he needs help." The professor wheeled to the door and gestured to her.

"Follow me." Rogue followed the professor out of his office and down the corridor. "Do you know how long he has been like this Rogue?"

"No, ah don't professor. Ah just found 'im in an alley way lahke this."

"I see." The professor stopped in front off a door, placed his index fingers to his temples and the door swung open. He entered and so did Rogue, Remy still over her shoulder. The professor wheeled up to a control panel on the side of the room they had entered. The room was huge, the roof seemed to never end. The walls were made from some kind of metal looking material and right in the middle of the room stood a metal sort of observation table. "Place him on the table and I will call Forge to come and help Mr. LeBeau." Rogue nodded and walked toward the board. She carefully place Remy on it. Remy groaned and reached out one of his hands. Rogue stepped back, away from his hand. He then dropped it when he couldn't feel anything. Rogue carefully placed his arm back on the table and walked up to the professor. "I would like you to leave please Rogue, not that your company is making it harder, but it is strict rules that only Forge and I are in here. I hope you understand."

"Of course ah do professor, ah'll go now."

"Will you just wait out side, I will need to see you later about something."

"Ok professor, ah'll wait outside then." With that Rogue walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and the happenings inside the room.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Rogue lay across the many seats lined up outside the room where the professor was. And Remy. She shook her head hurriedly.

'Wahy am ah thinkin' of 'im all the tahme?' She thought.

'Well, maybe ya lahke 'im,' the voice in Rogue's head replied.

'Lahke 'im? Yeah rahght,' Rogue thought back.

'Are ya sure, Amara asked ya. It seems a bit suspicious ta me too.' The little voice was trying to get something out of her, and she knew it.

'Do ah lahke Remy?' Rogue thought wonderingly to herself. She remembered back to when she first met him the day before. She seemed to sort of like him then. And when she found him in the alley way, if she didn't like him she could've just left him there, but she didn't. Rogue sat up and put her face into her arms. 'Well, even if ah do lahke 'im, which ah don't, how could ah get with him? My power. Ah wouldn't be able touch 'im at all.'

'So, that doesn't mean ya don't lahke 'im.' Rogue put her chin on the palms of her hands, which rested on her knees.

'Wahy did ah have ta get this STUPID POWER?' Rogue put her head in her hands again. 'It's more lahke a curse then anythin.' A few tears leaked out of Rogue's eyes. 'Ah can't touch anyone, it's so ANNOYIN'!' Rogue heard the sound of a door opening to one side of her. She quickly rubbed her eyes for any traces of tears then looked over. The professor had come out, looking at Rogue.

"Rogue, I have something for you to do," the professor gestured for her to enter the room he just came from. Rogue walked in, to the table where Remy lie. He had all sorts of wires and other strange things coming off from his skin. Rogue just looked at him. The professor wheeled up to her. "Rogue, I would like you to go and see Mr. LeBeau's father." Rogue was snapped from her gaze to look at the professor.

"What?"

"I need you to explain what happened to Mr. LeBeau to his father."

"Wahy meh?"

"Because you were the one who found him." Rogue stared at the professor in absolute shock.

'Meh, go see Remy's dad? That will be so hard.'

"Professor, ah…ah…"

"Rogue, I know it will be hard, I have to deal with these things all the time-" The professor put his hand on Rogue's shoulder and she flinched, "-Just try as hard as you can, I know you can do it." Rogue looked at the professor's hand, still on her shoulder, and then she looked at the professor.

She finally sighed and said, "Fahne ah'll go."

Rogue was just at the door when the professor called, "I will get Scott to drop you off, will you be able to get back by yourself?"

"Yeah, of course ah will professor."

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Rogue stepped out of Scott's shiny, red and sporty car onto the wrecked pavement. She stood in front of a wrecked looking house. Smashed glass lay everywhere in the grass and the walls had big dents and wholes. She opened the broken metal gate and walked down the path to the house's front door. Rogue stepped in front of the door. She stared blankly at the number 56A that was rusting and half broken off.

'Remy really doesn't live in very good conditions does 'e?' Rogue thought to herself, lifting up an arm. She paused there for a second. 'What will ah say ta Remy's dad?'

'Hey, ah've come to tell ya that your son's been stabbed?' Rogue's little voice suggested.

'What the hell is that? Ah thought the little voices in peoples head were supposed ta b' smart!'

'They are, ah'm jus' bein' stupid,' Retaliated the little voice. 'Jus' go in there and it'll go on from there.'

'Yeah rahght.'

'Well, ya not gonna find out by jus' standin' 'ere.' Rogue sighed, bowing her head, and knocked on the door. The commotion that could be heard from the inside stopped suddenly. Rogue heard foot steps and then a face appeared behind the fly screen door. The man that stood there was about in his mid-30's, had long light brown hair tided back in a pony tail and wore a light blue long sleeved top and long denim jeans. He had a lit cigarette in the corner of his mouth as he stared down at Rogue on the door step.

"Can ah help ya?" Said the man.

"Um…yeah, are ya Remy's dad?" The man stared even more bewilderedly at Rogue now.

"Yes, ah am, wahy do ya ask?"

"Ah need ta tell ya somethin'. Can ah come in?" The man stood aside and opened the door, Rogue stepping in. The inside looked worse than the outside of the house. There were scorch marks and ripped up wallpaper everywhere. There was even smashed glass on the floor. Rogue sat on one of the lumpy coaches as the man sat down on the one opposite her. She stared around the room more for a moment, until she heard the man speak again.

"Ah don' usually get visitors, ya want anythin'?"

"Nah, ah'm fahne thanks." Rogue sat awkwardly for a while.

The man lay on the coach he was sitting on and said, "So, what brings ya here?"

"Oh, rahght, err…well, ah found Remy later this afternoon injured." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Ah know, he turns up all beaten up every night after work." Rogue widened her eyes in shock.

"He comes back stabbed does 'e?"

"Stabbed?" The man was looking concerned.

"Yeah, stabbed. Ah found 'im in a dark alley after school stabbed."

The man took his cigarette and dabbed it in his ash tray as he muttered, "Merde…" Rogue just stared at him as he looked up at Rogue after lighting another cigarette. "Well, where is 'e now?"

"He's at Xavier's institute," Rogue said, strangely calm in her pressured state.

"Well, is 'e ok?"

"Ah pretty sure 'e is, ah think he'll have ta stay over night. Ah'll come tomorrow and tell ya what's happenin'." The man got up and disappeared into the kitchen. She then hard smashing glass and a loud cry. She jumped up and ran around to see what happened. "Are ya ok…?" Rogue saw the man up against the opposite cupboard as a few bottles had smashed on the tiles. But the real wondering thing is that the contents were bright colours and were bubbling madly, eating away the tiles beneath. The man quickly got a glass, filled it with water and tipped it on the ground. Rogue watched the bright liquid wash away in the water. She then looked at the man now getting a rag and mopping up the mess. "What was that stuff?"

"Err…um…well, it was, err." He just couldn't seem to get the words out, and he didn't meet her eyes at all. He finally got up and started to bagger her out.

"What are ya?-"

"Ya can leave now, ah will see ya tomorrow goodbye," said the man as he pushed Rogue out of the house and closed the door behind her.

**I'm done! Hope you liked it! I know it's not that exciting, but the story will get better I promise! Keep waiting for the next chapter!**

**Please read and REVIEW! Let's keep the reviews coming please!**


	4. Greiving escape

**HEY EVERYONE! Schools started again so I am COMPLETELY hopeless with the writing over the holidays. I was busy with all my friends and I just didn't write for some strange reason. Well, now that I'm back at school and in a writing mode again I am going to start this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS. I don't own X-men Evolution, even though I am changing the plot around so don't get me into trouble!**

Rogue landed on her backside as she got pushed out the door. She just stared as the door got slammed shut, the fly screen swinging out then back in extremely slowly.

'_What was that stuff in the jars? And wahy did 'e jus' throw meh out lahke that?' _Rogue thought these and many more unanswerable questions as she just continued to sit on the ground and stared at the closed door. She seemed to just sit there for an age, just staring. She was finally snapped from her thoughts when the very slow fly screen door slammed against the door frame. She got herself up, brushing off dust and dirt off herself, and began down the path again. She was lucky not to have landed on glass, as it littered around everywhere in the front yard. And in street she also noticed when she stepped out onto the cracked and mouldy concrete. Rogue bowed her head as she walked, hood over her head and hands in her jacket pockets. She repeated the questions in her head over and over, walking along the street and was unaware of anything around her. She jumped in absolute fright as a hand gripped her wrist. Rogue whipped up her head to see a short hooded figure that had grabbed her wrist. Rogue wriggled, trying to get out of the figures grasp but they held on tight.

"Strange things happen at that place," came a calm and croaky voice. Rogue struggled even harder against the figures grip but it seemed to be useless.

'_Who the hell is this lady?' _Rogue thought desperately as she struggled more.

"The LeBeau family have always been mysterious." Rogue suddenly stopped struggling and tried to stare into the figure's face, but the hood cast it in shadow. New questions exploded into her head like fireworks at the statement. Rogue had to be careful to pick the right questions to ask, just in case not all of them got answered. "What do ya mean bahy that?" She asked. The figure turned their head to one of the windows of Remy's house. The figure's hood fell slightly as they did so. Rogue saw an elderly woman, the lines on her face etched in an expression of great wonder.

"Mysterious transformations take place over in that house. He has been cursed ever since." Everything the old woman said popped off new questions in Rogue's already question overloaded mind.

"What? What curse?" The lady just stared, not showing any signs that she had heard Rogue.

"Crashing and smashing can be heard from the house all the time. But screams come every fort night." Rogue became so confused, she didn't think they were talking about the same thing.

Rogue said to the old woman, "Look ah need ta go, or the institute will wonder where ah-"Rogue was interrupted when the elderly woman dragged Rogue so close that their noses nearly touched. Rogue felt really uncomfortable at this distance and started to struggle again. It was also that the lady was staring wide eyed right into Rogue's own eyes.

"What ever you do, don't let him get to close to you child." Rogue once again stopped at the woman's words. Rogue stared back into the woman's wide eyes.

"What's that supposed ta-"But before Rogue could finish, there was a swish of a cloak and suddenly the street was deserted.

'_How did she do that?' _Rogue thought, looking in every direction in where the lady could have disappeared to. She was no where to be seen. Rogue then settled down, and continued on her old course.

'_Well, that was strange.'_

'_How was that strange?' _Asked the little voice in Rogue's head. Rogue scoffed out loud

'_Oh, so ya didn' notice that ah jus' ran into the weirdest old lady ever and she told me a load of meaningless stuff 'bout Remy even though ya were in meh head?' _Rogue asked it back sarcastically.

'_Nah ah did,' _Replied the little voice. _'but ah would hav' ta say ya've had weirder Sugah.' _Rogue shrugged. She replayed everything the woman had said to her, then the questions that had sprouted from her words. The knottiest one of all popped up just as she finally reached the front gates of the institute.

'_Should ah ask Remy 'bout it?'_ It swirled around and around in her head as she opened the front gates.

'_Ah guess ah'll work that out later,' _Rogue thought. _'In the mean tahme, ah think ah'll check on 'im.'_

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

A small but very irritating beeping came to Remy's ears. He groaned as he rolled over on the bed he lay on. He felt a cord under his arm when he did so.

'_What the-?' _Remy thought as he rolled over again and deciding to open his eyes. He was in a huge room, the roof seemingly went on forever finally ending with a large window at the very top. The sky outside was cloudy, but not for long. Remy looked on either side of him to see a metal pole holding a plastic container of red liquid, most probably blood. The tube ran down to his arm.

'_So dat be what was under Remy's arm,' _Remy thought. He heard the irritating noise again. Looking at more of the surrounding room, he found a bed-side table on his other side. There lay his watch, beeping as usual. He checked the watch as he tried to figure where he was and why he was here. He had very little time to dwell on those questions as he saw what the time was. Also taking into consideration the date.

'_Merde…Remy's gotta get outta here quick,' _He thought, trying to find an escape route. The only thing that seemed to lead somewhere else was the door. He stared up at the roof again. The whole building would be in danger if he didn't take the chance. Remy extracted the tube from the inside of his arm, threw it to the floor and stepped out of the bed. Remy put his hand to his forehead and the other to the pole beside him as he felt a dizziness come to him.

'_What da hell happened t' Remy?' _Remy only thought that once as it didn't help him stand. After a minute, he walked over to the bed-side table and put on his watch, pocketed his mobile and put on his trench coat. With his thief skills, he moved stealthily to the door without making so much as a sound. He opened the door extremely slowly and quickly went through and shut it. He looked frantically down the hallway where he know stood. There were several chairs lined up next to the wall, a pot plant and a table which had a glass off water stationed on it.

'_No good f'r Remy at all dose t'ings,' _Remy thought as he continued soundlessly down the corridor. As he did, he tried to remember what happened before had woken up moments ago. All he could remember was blacking out when Julien and his gang attacked him. His mind was became completely distracted however when he finally came across a chance to escape. It was an open window, which seemed to lead to the trees and forestry outside the building.

'_Perfect,' _Remy thought, a sly grin escaping onto his face. He looked down the corridor to make sure no-one was there. Then, he grabbed hold of the window ledge and lifted himself up and out the window. Normally, with his thievish skills, he would land on his feet making no sound what-so-ever. But in mid air he remembered something. _The pitch black, and a voice, an all so blissful voice._ It all flashed in front of his eyes at it came back to him. _He reached out and grabbed her ankle, her frantically crawling out into the light. He could hear her terrified gasp and could only imagine her expression. _A spasm of pain shot up Remy's back and he screwed up his eyes in pain. _He heard the voice pleading with another to help him. _Remy fell into the bushes and hit the unusually hard earth. Another spasm of pain shot up and down his spine. He attempted to sit up but it seemed to be out of his capability range for the moment. Remy rubbed the back of his head as he opened his eyes. Thin clouds were scattered all over the sky. Many would be enchanted by the scene, especially for couples on moon-lit stroll. But to Remy, it was a scene that haunted not even his worse of nightmares. He sat up, unaware of the rustling in the bushes he was in.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Remy whipped his so fast he almost got a cramp. That was voice was so scaringly familiar. Remy had to suppress a horrified gasp as he remembered who the voice belonged to. It was Rogue. Remy looked up at the sky again. The clouds seemed to be thinning even more, and more rays of moonlight came through to the ground.

'_Remy gotta get outta 'ere bef're 'e 'urts 'is Chere.' _Remy only just managed to get up dizzily to his feet. He felt the very familiar smoky feeling in the back of his head and travelling into his eyes.

"Is anyone there?" Remy saw a shadow approaching him in the distance. He forgot his thief skills, even just generally to be stealthy so he couldn't be heard. Desperate to get out of there he just ran. He ran blindly through the thickets and tree branches. He never stopped that he knew of, he didn't even seemed to be aware him thrashing and making marks in trees. But when he blacked out into another word in his body, he prayed that Rogue or anyone else had followed him.

**THERE! DONE! YAY! Hope you all enjoy it! Read it, review it, LOVE IT!**

**I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Tigerfreako1**


	5. Where did he go?

**I'M BACK PEOPLE! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, that you will enjoy this chapter AND (takes a deep breath) you review this chapter! I know that's quite stupid but, well, that's me for you! LOL!**

**PS. I don't X-men, oh but I dream of owning it some day!**

Rogue walked from the side of the institute to the front doors. It had been the weirdest thing. She had nearly been to the doors when she heard a thump and rustling in the bushes out the side some where.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Rogue yelled into the distant bushes. She stood for minutes in silence other than the continuing rustling of the bushes. She then saw a shadowed figure get up slowly to their feet. They staggered and leaned forward, seeming to grab onto the higher part of their face. Rogue looking confused, she stepped forward and called again, "Is there anyone there?" She could see the hair of the figure flick around to look in her direction. She could hardly step any closer when the figure was off. She could hear running foot-steps in the long wet grass and the thrashing through thickets of the forestry to her right.

She waved it off, thinking it may be more mutant hunters coming to get a glimpse at them. _'Ah hate them stupid people, they jus' hav' no respect fo' people who are different lahke us.'_ Rogue looked up at the moon as she walked back up to the doors of the institute. She didn't know why she did this all the time, it was just a comfort thing. The clouds were scattered all around the sky, and the moon could be seen at its full. All her previous worries seemed to evaporate, not to say that her questions did. She opened the doors and stepped into the warmth of the place. It washed over her calming her mind and soul, a feeling that was very uncommon for her. She hung her jacket on the coat racket right of the doors and made her way to the room Remy was. She made her way to the professor's office first, and then find it from there.

'_Ya fallin' fo' 'im girl,' _said the little voice in Rogue's head said suddenly. Rogue stopped in her tracks suddenly. She looked down the hallway, just in case someone came down towards her, making it look like she was deciding which way to go.

But as she did, she hissed at the little voice mentally, _'REMY? No ah'm not!'_

'_Yes ya are.'_

'_No ah'm not.'_

'_What do ya think? Ya headin' ta go see 'im, after savin' 'im goin' ta 'is house and tellin' 'is dad.'_

'_What's his dad gotta do with it? The professor told meh-'_

'_But ya still did it.'_ The voice was fighting to get something out of her, she knew that to the many times her friends had tried to do it on her. The only thing was that the voice was in her head and could get the answer whenever it wanted. So really was no point in arguing or questioning. Rogue walked past the professor's absent-mindedly, staring down at her feet as she walked and keeping her hands folded across her chest. What would she say to that? It was all true and Rogue hated admitting defeat to anyone, even a person who is also herself.

'_Yeah well ah'm not gonna jus' not do what someone tells meh ta do,' _Rogue replied the little voice.

'_But that's who ya are Rogue girl. Ya've done it before, and if ya wanted ta, ya could've done it then. But ya didn't.' _A cold breeze wafted through the open window to the side of Rogue. She shivered as she walked past it, still looking down at her feet. She knew she didn't have long to go from here. And soon enough, after just a minute or two she saw the glass of water she had left when she had gone. _'Jus' admit it girl,' _the little voice said, restarting their conversation from before. _'Ya lahke 'im girl, and there's nothin' ya can do about it.' _Rogue ignored the voice as she put her hand on the door-knob, paused for a moment and then opened it nervously. The site that greeted her wasn't pleasant in her eyes.

"Oh shit," she said loudly to herself. The bed he was laying in before she left was empty, the bed side table bare and blood seeping from a tube, which had been in his arm before, was all over the floor. She looked frantically around the room just in case he was still there. He wasn't. She ran back down the hall, leaving the door to the room wide open, looking hurriedly up and down it. As the air seemed to be getting cooler due to the window, she felt something beneath her foot. She twirled around and looked at the floor to find a squashed cigarette on the carpet. She knew why it was squashed, as she stepped on it, but its appearance in the first place was mysterious. She picked it up and examined it, taking in every detail other than it being squashed. As she felt another chilly wind, she looked from the cigarette and out the window. She saw that the bushes had been pressed aside, as though to let someone past. That must have been where the figure she saw earlier had left.

'_Ah gotta go tell someone,' _Rogue thought urgently.

'_What ya gonna tell them, that Remy's gone without a trace and all ya could fahnd was a cigarette which ya squashed as ya were runnin?'_

'_Exactly.' _But just as she was about to leave however, she saw a flash of red light from in the trees outside. She ran to the ledge of the window, her hands extremely tense, wondering what the light was from. But nothing else could be seen nor heard after the flash of red light. _'What the hell was that?' _Rogue thought wonderingly.

'_Dunno, warnin' signal maybeh? Ah mean, we've only b'n here a few days. It may b' a usual thing fa all ah know.'_

'_True.' _Rogue just stood unknowingly for a minute or two, then seemed to realise what was going on around her.

'_What are we doin' now?' _Rogue's little voice asked her.

'_Ta the professor ta tell 'im what's happenin'. Aftah that, who knows?'_

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

For the second time in two days, Rogue was standing in front of an extremely wrecked house. Only god knew why there were so much smashed glass, bents and wholes this house could have. Rogue had to last the whole day which the question of where Remy could've gone to. She searched every nook and cranny of the school to find him, but knowing he wouldn't be there.

'_Wahy would ya even bother if ya don't like 'im?' _Asked her annoying little voice every time she caught herself looking for him. No-one else from the institute was told about Remy's escape, so to Kitty Jean and Amara Rogue's behaviour was extremely bizarre.

"Like, what are you, like, doing Rogue?" Kitty had asked as Rogue was walking down several different corridors for no reason at all.

"Oh, err, nothin' Kitty. Never mahnd lets go ta maths," Rogue replied absent-mindedly, still staring down one of the corridors. And also, Rogue seemed to go all rigid and tense whenever someone mentioned Remy. Like in English the teacher was calling the role and she flinched when she heard Remy's name. And during class she kept looking slowly into his empty seat, then quickly look back at her work again. But now finally she was standing in front of his very shabby house, where she was hoping he would be.

'_Of all places wahy would ya go here first?' _Rogue's little voice asked, doubtful of why they were standing here to start with.

'_This wasn' the first place. We searched the institute and school before here remember?' _Rogue mocked it.

'_But wahy of all places would we fahnd 'im here?'_

'_Well even if he isn' here, we can tell 'is dad that he isn' at the institute anymore.' _She imagined a double of herself, to represent her little voice, slap its forehead and shake its head.

'_Well it's ya choice girl, ya do what ya want.' _Rogue tried not to feel too nervous as she lifted her hand in a fist in front of her and knock on the frame of the fly-screen door.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

_Tap tap tap. _Remy groaned as the sudden noise punctured through his unpleasant dream. _He continued to run from the red light at a break-neck speed. Tap, tap tap. He tripped on a rock and turned on his back to see the light engulf him up. _Remy rolled about in discomfort as the image played in his mind. _The shadowed creature slowly walked up to where he lay and it roared ferociously. Tap tap TAP. _Sweat was beginning to form on Remy's brow as he knew what was going to happen next. _The creature beared down on him, somehow Remy could see that its teeth were bared in hungry menace. TAP TAP. With one slash of its claw Remy cowered and shrunk into a ball, and a blackout, of nothing more. _Remy shout up, eyes wide and a few beads of sweat rolled down his face. TAP TAP TAP. Remy looked up to the source of the noise. Someone was knocking at the door.

'_Dats strange,' _Remy thought, looking at the door. _'We never get visitors, even door-to-door advertisin' people.' _Remy shook his head to clear his mind, then got up and walked to the door. TAP TAP.

"Remy's comin', can' y' wait f'r jus' one-" Remy cut himself off as he saw who was at the door. It was Rogue.

**I've finished. Hope that wasn't a cliff-hanger or anything because I don't like cliff-hangers, especially this early in the story. Well, if it is I won't try to keep you here too long as I have other stories to write too. Hope you liked it!**

**Tigerfreako1**


	6. Playing it the Wrong Way

**SHIT SHIT AND MORE SHIT! Sorry if you don't like bad words like the previous ones but I just can't STAND me having written absolutely NOTHING for over a month! Huffs in annoyance I like this story too. Oh well, hope you enjoy my next chapter.**

**Ps. I don't X-men Evolution, though I have downloaded some of the episodes…hehe…**

**Pss. When you see something like this, _" words " _That means it's a song. Ok?**

Rogue was shocked at the face before her. She was expecting Remy's dad to appear, then to get an annoyed expression on his face or something. But she didn't expect Remy himself.

"R-R-Remy?" Rogue stuttered in shock, observing Remy with her mouth open. His red t-shirt and baggy jeans had huge rips in them and twigs and branches hung from them, his hair was ratty which also contained twigs, and he had sweat on his brow. But worst of all was that Rogue could see dry blood on his clothes and on his skin, some of it was even fresh. And she also saw more blood splattered on the walls. Remy looked at her in bewilderment at basically everything that happened in the last few seconds she supposed. But Rogue didn't notice how Remy was looking at her so much but how he and his surroundings looked.

'_Here comes trouble sugah,' _Rogue's little voice said, breaking the silence in Rogue's ora.

"Remy, what happened ta ya? And wahy is there so much moreh blood on the walls?" Rogue asked worriedly as she pushed past Remy inside the house and gesturing to the walls at her last few words. Remy's eyes suddenly widened in confusion and horror.

'_How do da belle know dat dere b' blood on da walls b'fore?' _Remy thought in panic.

'_And anoda t'ing, how did she know where y' live?' _Remy's little voice added the question to Remy's already horrified state. That question suggested she'd been here before meaning she knew about all the blood, and to compare from then to now.

"How do y' know dere b' blood on da walls chere?" Remy asked anyway, just in case his voice was leading him into a false sense of security.

"Ah came here ta tell ya dad where ya were yesterday," Rogue said offhandedly, still looking around the room she'd walked into. More wholes and dents, more smashed things (particularly glass) and more blood. What could be worse? Rogue turned to face Remy suddenly with a true face, or mask, of concern. "What happened ta ya last nahght?" For the first time Rogue saw Remy's expression only showed complete puzzlement.

"What do y' mean by dat chere?"

"Well, ah took ya ta the…hospital yesterday ta get ya fixed up, then ya disappeared that nahght. Where'd ya go?" Remy was loaded with so much information at once he wasn't sure if he got all of it. He just stared at Rogue blankly. Rogue sighed in frustration. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Yesterday ah found ya in the street stabbed, so ah brought ya back ta the hospital, the-"

"So DAT b' where Remy was?" Remy cut through Rogue, a face of realisation and questioning on his face. Rogue looked at him with her right eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…it was," Rogue said slowly, not seeming to get Remy's point for his comment, also hiding her guilt of what she said to hide up where he REALLY was.

"OH!" Remy seemed to sigh with relief. "Remy jus' t'ought 'e b' … somewhere else." He bowed his head, Rogue only just managing to see his eyes flickering around the room.

"Lahke where sugah?" Rogue asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He merely flinched at her touch, and then looked away, to the walls instead. Rogue had a horrible thought, looking around the walls of Remy's house. She looked down at him again and said slowly, "Remy… are ya bein' abused?" Remy looked up at her quickly.

"Non, what make y' say dat chere?" Rogue just sighed and, unusually quickly, took her hand off his shoulder. He however didn't seem to notice.

"Everythin' really Remy. Ah mean the walls, the glass everywhere, and you yaself. Ah mean ya covered in blood and have twigs and branches all ova ya." An awkward pause preceded this with no answer. She started up again. "And ya not knowin' where ya were las' nahght and gettin' worried…ah mean it seems ta be that way." Another awkward pause, Rogue grounding her heel into the floor, which she realised was making a hole so she stopped.

"Um…would y' like anythin' chere?" Remy asked offhandedly, just to break the silence and change the subject.

"Water 'd be nahce sugah," Rogue replied, still standing awkwardly. Remy rushed off into the kitchen, saying nothing else.

'_Wahy'd 'e change the subject lahke that?' _Rogue asked herself mentally.

'_Maybeh 'e jus' doesn' want ya ta know sugah,' _her little voice told her.

Remy reached up into the cupboard and got out two glasses, and then reached into the fridge.

He was just about to grab out something when he said, "Y' can sit down if y' want y' know chere?" He listened to her feet walking over the floor and sit down on the sofa. Remy chuckled weakly, then proceeded to grab a glass vile out of the fridge, containing a dark blue bubbling liquid. Remy looked at it with complete hatred as he poured some into a glass. Steam emitted from it as it was poured and a strong smell filled his nostrils. He blocked his nose then, after a second of starring at it bubbling, skulled it down. He coughed once, then picked up the second glass and walked to the tap to pour some water into it. As he turned on the tap he coughed once or twice more.

'_Merde, here it comes,' _Remy thought as he coughed a few more times, spilling water from the glass he was pouring water into.

Rogue listened intently. "Are ya alrahght sugah?" she called out to him.

"Yeah, Remy's fine," Remy tried to manage through his fit of coughing. He turned off the tap and started to the living room to give Rogue her water. But another wave of coughs caught him. He coughed hard, shivering violently. The glass slipped from his hand and smashed on the tiles, the tiles cracking beneath it.

Rogue jumped from the sofa to get to the source of the commotion. She saw him, coughing, violently attempting to breath and clutching his throat. He shivered violently, his skin was pale, slowly turning blue and beads of sweat were on his brow. Then there was an abrupt choking like noise coming from him. Rogue's eyes widened in terror.

'_He's chokin'!'_ She thought urgently. She ran up to him and rapped her arms around him from the back, then started pulling in hard. It worked as it seemed because something shot from his mouth. He suddenly fell quite limp in her arms and it took most of what she had to keep him upright.

Remy looked at the ground to see a blue shining like bug on the ground. It started to crawl away, but he couldn't let it escape. Remy abruptly stamped his foot at the ground to catch it. Remy sensed Rogue's confusion but right then he didn't seem to care. Finally, his foot squashed it, he rubbed his foot into the ground to make sure it never returned. It remained as a blue smear on the tiles. After staring at it for about 10 seconds Remy turned around to face Rogue.

"Sorry t' worry y' chere…" Remy began. "It mus' have b'n-"

"What was that…THING ya were chokin' on?" Rogue half yelled in panic, staring into Remy's eyes. He could sense Rogue was shocked and scared at what just happened.

"Um…well…" Remy was unsure what to tell her. He couldn't tell her too much or she'll know too much about him, and as she probably hardly trusted him, she would tell others what he told her. But what ever he would tell her would be dangerous for his reputation.

"Well?" Rogue said again. After Remy didn't reply Rogue looked down at the smear on the ground. She looked at it with putrid. "It seemed ta be lahke a bug or somethin'," Rogue decided.

"Probably was," Remy added to her statement. Rogue looked up at him with a confused expression. "Well dats what y' t'ought what it was chere, Remy was jus' agreein' wit' y'." Rogue just shook her head, sighed, then looked down at the blue smear that used to be somehow living.

"Oh, do y' still wan' dat water chere?" Remy asked, just realising she never got it.

"Yeah, that would be nahce ah suppose…" Rogue said after a second. Remy filled up two new glasses. Rogue was wondering what the second one was for as she received hers. She knew when Remy knelt down and tipped it on top of the smear. It washed away easily, like the coloured stuff last time she came. It clicked in her brain and gave off a spark of a million questions. She tried to prevent them from all exploding from her mouth at once as he walked off into a cupboard down the hall on her right. He came back with a cloth. With it he picked up the glass off the floor, chucked it in the bin then started wiping up the water on the floor.

"Ya pretty careless aren' ya?" Rogue said observing him only just wipe up the big puddle then through the cloth into the sink.

"Dat b' Remy chere." Rogue finished her glass of water and set the glass down on the bench. They just stood there for a few minutes, and then Remy looked up at the clock. "Merde, is dat da time? Remy bette' go practice." Just as Remy went to race down the hall, he turned to face Rogue.

"Y' can go if y' wan' chere." But Rogue followed, curious about what he meant by 'practice'.

"What ya play?" She asked him. He just shrugged off his last question and walked into a room. Rogue then stepped inside. There was very little furniture, the only pieces that you could see was a cupboard and a smallish chest of drawers. Then there was a mattress on the floor with the covers to the side all rolled up, the pillows scattered around the room with other bits of clothing and other unknown objects. At the back of the room was a large open window with a ledge, looking out over his backyard, and beyond that Bayville city. And in the corner on a stand stood…

"Electric guitar," Remy said, walking over to it. He picked it up off the stand and put the strap on around his shoulder. "M' frère gave it t' m' b'fore he left for his, job s'ppose." Remy looked at it while stroking it slowly. She didn't think this was strange as everyone did it, and she lived with a roommate with an obsession with her stuffed pink dragon. Also in primary school she used to play guitar. Though when she moved she couldn't bring it with her so she stopped playing.

"Cool, are y' good?" Rogue asked him.

"Yeah, b'n playin' f'r 'bout 2 years chere." Rogue raised her eyebrow, suspecting that he was lying. "What? Y' don' believe Remy chere?"

"No," Rogue said, all but sarcastically. Remy now raised his eyebrow, looking at Rogue smugly.

"Y' wan' m' t' prove it t' y' chere?" Remy threatened lightly.

"Ooooh, a performance huh? Ah lahke it, lets see what ya got sugah." Remy knelt down to his high stack of CDs. He flicked through them, every now and then looking at the back of the cover on one of them.

"What do y' lik' chere?" Remy asked.

"Whatever ya want swamp rat." Remy looked over to her with his eyebrow raised in question.

"Swamp rat?"

"Yeah," Rogue said, surprisingly excited. Remy just looked at her with a weird expression on his face, eyebrow still raised, then went back to choosing a CD. After a minute or two he finally picked one, placed it in the slot of the CD player, adjusted speakers and some settings on the amp board thing and then turned to face Rogue. He had a smirk on his face.

"Ready chere?" Remy asked, a hint of cockiness he just couldn't hide.

"When ya'r readahy swamp rat," Rogue shot smugly back at him. Remy adjusted a few strings on his guitar, seeing if they were in tune, then hit play on the CD player. As soon as he turned to face her again he was playing. She had to admit he was good, but there was more to come.

"_Don't wanna be an American Idiot_

_Don't want a nation under the new media" _

'_American Idiot by Green Day huh?' _Rogue thought to herself. _'Mus' be pretty good then.' _Remy continued to play, singing along with the words as he played.

"_Can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck American"_

'_How come ah can hear Remy's guitar as though the track doesn' have the guitar in the first place?'_

"_Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the Alienation  
Where everything isn't mean to be okay"_

'_And ah thought there were two guitarists, how come ah can hear that from the track too?"_

"_Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue"_

'_Oh god gal stop questionin' it an' jus' listen,' _Rogue's little voice shouted.

"_Well maybe I am the faggot American  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda"_

"_Fahne fahne, sheesh whats wit' ya?' _Rogue retaliated irritability.

"_Noweverybody do the propaganda!  
And sing along to the age of paranoia"_

'_Well, ya should be appreciatin' the music rather than makin' it seem unrealistic. Jus' listen and enjoy ya guy play.'_

"_Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alienation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay"_

'_MY GUY! What are ya talkin' bout?'_

"_Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue"_

'_Don' worry 'bout it, now jus' listen.'_

'_But...' _Rogue thought desperately but she got no reply. So Rogue decided to take her little voices advice and just listen to the music and Remy's guitar. He played it so well. It reminded her of when she used to play. She lets the music wash over her, she was very tempted to dance to the music but seeing where she was she decided not to. She watched him play, his eyes were closed as he played. She noticed through the solo some of notes had changed, and he'd fiddled around with it a bit. She had to admit, though she didn't really want to, it sounded quite a bit better.

"_Don't wanna be an American idiot  
One nation controlled by the media   
Information age of hysteria  
Calling out to idiot America" _

Rogue chuckled as Remy sang the words. She always liked insulting Americans in general, especially blondes. Lucky for her there were hardly any blonde recruits at the institute that she knew of.

"_Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alienation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay"_

Rogue saw a small smirk appear on Remy's lips as he said the last few lines.

"_Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue"_

Rogue watched as Remy played the final notes of the song. However, just at the end, he trailed off not quite losing the note, and then slammed down on it again. Rogue clapped smugly, smirking.

"Very good swamp rat," She said as he walked up closer to her.

"Oh really chere?" Remy asked, sitting down very close to Rogue. She shot up hurriedly. Remy looked a little confused. He opened his mouth to say something when Rogue interrupted quickly, trying to sound smug.

"Ya stuffed it up though, oh well, guess ya can' play then." Remy got up slowly and walked up to her.

"What? But Remy did everythin' righ'," Remy said in a not so disappointed tone. Rogue felt extremely uncomfortable as Remy put his arms around her.

"Yeah well ya changed the guitar solo and the end too," Rogue said distractedly, pushing him off her. Remy was surprised at how strong she was.

"Whats wrong chere?" Remy asked again slyly, moving in again. Rogue slapped his arms away expertly.

"Ah'm…jus' claustrophobic, ah don' lahke people invadin' my personal space." Rogue said, starting to get an annoyed tone as she tried to walk away out the door. However, Remy grabbed her wrist.

"Y' seem t' have a strangely big personal space it seems chere," Remy said, his tone falsely wondering and curious. He smirked as he said it.

"Yeah, well ya know…past experiences," Rogue shock her wrist out of his grip, then walked faster down the hall. Remy walked to the door frame but Rogue was already at the sofa to pick up her bag.

She just reached out for the door-knob when Remy called to her, "Well, see y' t'morro' chere." Rogue whipped her head around in, was it panic.

"Remy mean' at school chere," Remy added hurriedly. Rogue sighed subconsciously. She then looked up at him once more with a relieved smile.

"Yeah, see ya t'morrow." Rogue then stepped out the door, Remy watched her form walk down the front lawn then to the concrete path outside. He then sighed, and stepped back into his room again. He looked around it.

'_Dat b' a very confusin fille,' _Remy thought to himself.

'_Why are y' even takin' not'ce of dat?' _Remy's little voice asked him. Remy walked to his window ledge and sat down on it, head lent against the frame as he looked out over Bayville.

'_Remy don' know.'_

**YAY! I'VE FINALLY WRITTEN ANOTHER CHAPTER! Don't worry, the next one will be quicker. Well, at least I think so… Oh well I made this one about double as long to make up for the wait. Hope you enjoy it, I certainly enjoyed writing it. And I finally got Remy and Rogue in character at the end! Yayness! **

**And now for review responces:**

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: **I'm SO sorry for 2 things. Ones that it was a cliff hanger, I just didn't know what to add, but hey it turned out good didn't it? And two for updating it after TWO MONTHS! faints at knowing how long it actually was I swear I'll update quicker next time.

**Ok that was sad I only got 1 review last chapter… Oh well, please review this chapter. I spent HOURS to write this people.**

**Hope to write soon,**

**Tigerfreako1**


End file.
